Natural Disaster
Natural Disaster is an upcoming science-fiction disaster film written and directed by Jackson Kelley and is the fourth film in the Roblox Cinematic Universe. The film stars Jackson Kelley as a government agent who races to find out why natural disasters are terrorizing the globe. Nick Stone plays his assistant, and Payton Frisch plays a mad scientist who unleashes natural disasters. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Bryan Carr, a government agent racing to find the cause to the disasters. *Nick Stone as Benjamin Crane. Bryan's assistant. *Payton Frisch as Dr. Matthew Brady, a mad scientist trying to destroy the world. *Landon Weaver as Lucas Carr, Bryan's son. *Tyler Mejia as Supreme Court Judge John Falkes. Plot Bryan Carr (Jackson Kelley) a government agent in Washington D.C., drops his kid, Lucas, off at school one morning. However, at around lunchtime, the school falls victim to a thunderstorm, and it is demolished during it. Lucas is severely injured during the ordeal. Carr shrugs it off as he thinks it is a simple thunderstorm, and nothing else will happen. He is wrong, though, because his assistant, Benjamin Crane, reveals to him that a NASA lunch site in Florida is going to be attacked by an earthquake. With that, Carr and Crane rush to the scene, where spaceship The Wicker III is preparing to launch. It is disrupted by a major earthquake, killing the astronauts and the crew members. Carr and Crane are able to bring some to safety. In a secret lab, Dr. Matthew Brady realizes his plans worked, and sets his sights on Carr's family ranch. When Carr finds out about this, he and Crane race to the scene, but they are too late. The farm is in a sandstorm, and debris has killed his parents. At the funeral, Carr makes orders to hunt down the man responsible. The call goes out to the army base, but before anything can prepare to go into battle, the fort is attacked by a tornado, killing the soldiers. Carr tries to analyze Brady's next move, even taking evidence to the Supreme Court, but they rule Carr as crazy. However, they start to believe him when the FBI Base is attacked by meteors. Supreme Court Judge John Falkes sends an army, heavily armed, to invade Brady's base, and they succeed. Carr and Crane question Brady, but he escapes custody, and retreats back to his base. Brady then activates acid rain on the Hancock Tower. Carr and Crane arrive too late, and the tower destroys Chicago. Brady then decides to hold Lucas hostage, in his house. Carr races to the scene, but then his house gets wiped out with a tsunami. Carr mourns Lucas' loss, and then decides to get revenge on Brady. Crane decides to cheer him up by taking him to an amusement park. A volcano erupts and destroys the park. Carr takes his gun, and then starts to go to Carr's lair. His travels take him to a construction site, where Brady lights up the site on fire. Carr escapes and chases him to a nearby park, where Brady activates a blizzard, and then in Carr survives and escapes. The final battle ensues in an east coast town, where Brady activates the ultimate disaster, a flash flood, which kills Crane. Carr goes into a rage, and punches Brady into the flood from the top of the lighthouse. Carr is then picked up by a helicopter, and flies to the base, where he reverts the damage done.